


Bend and Break

by jennandanica



Series: Beg, Bend and Break [2]
Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo can't help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Bend and break._

_Bend and break._

Words that run through Viggo's mind like some demented mantra.

***

Orlando.

Viggo can't get him out of his mind.

And Viggo's not sure what happened there. Viggo thought Orlando would return to him after they confessed to wanting each other. Instead, Orlando is with Karl.

Karl is a nasty fucking bastard. But apparently that's what Orlando wants.

Maybe things would be different if Viggo had taken Orlando while he had the chance. But he couldn't bring himself to do so. Sent Orlando away to think things through. And Orlando didn't come back.

Viggo saw them together a couple of days later. Karl had Orlando pinned against the side of one of the makeup trailers. Head lowered, brushing against the side of Orlando's cheek. Whispering something in Orlando's ear. Viggo was going to intervene. Was about to step in when he saw Orlando smile. And knew. Just knew. Felt that smile like a blow to the stomach.

***

Karl is a nasty fucking bastard.

But Viggo wonders what it would be like to be so completely amoral. Wonders what it would be like to act on the dark impulses raging in his mind. Impulses aroused the night Orlando told Viggo in detail all the things Karl had been doing and saying to Orlando over the past month.

God, what kind of sick bastard is he for even entertaining these thoughts? But he can't help himself. Finds himself watching Karl and Orlando all the time, stomach clenching, cock twitching, every time he detects the slightest evidence of Karl's total dominance and Orlando's utter submission.

***

Viggo is falling apart. His nights are plagued by dreams of Orlando. Of bending and breaking Orlando. Of grabbing and shaking him. Shoving him down on his hands and knees and just taking him. Riding Orlando until he is screaming, delirious with pleasure and pain. Coming hard into his tight ass, saying "Is this what you wanted? Is it?"

Viggo thinks he's going mad. Slowly but surely. Can't seem to do anything. He can act well enough. Is able to immerse himself so thoroughly in Aragorn that filming is the only time he finds peace. But he can't write, hasn't painted in weeks. The words and images haunting his mind are not ones he would ever want to commit to paper.

***

Viggo and Sean are sitting in a booth at the local pub. Having a quiet pint while the rest of the cast goes clubbing. Sean's attention is divided between his beer and the soccer game on the television over the bar. Viggo appreciates being with Sean, enjoys how they can spend time together without needing to speak, cherishes the silence between them.

And then the door to the bar opens. It's Karl and Orlando.

And maybe they'll just go the hell away or hole up in their own little booth, but no, Sean's caught sight of them and is waving them over.

"Karl. Orli." Sean says. "Come join us." Pushes Viggo to make room for them.

Karl sits beside Sean, Orlando on the outside. Orlando won't look at Viggo but Karl's sitting there, staring him down, smirking. And Sean is totally oblivious.

"I thought everyone else was going out dancing," Sean says.

"Orli was tired," Karl says. "I thought a quiet night might be in order."

"Are you okay?" Sean asks Orlando.

"Yeah, just tired. My back's been bothering me and I haven't been getting much sleep."

Viggo makes a snorting noise -- can't help himself.

Orlando blushes.

Karl smirks.

And Sean's still oblivious. Looks at Viggo strangely.

Viggo can't help himself. Stares back at Karl and says to Orlando.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Karl says

"He's not allowed to talk to you, Viggo."

"Fuck you," Viggo says. "Orlando can talk to anyone he wants."

Sean is looking startled.

"No, he can't," Karl says, looking satisfied. "He can talk to anyone but you."

"And why's that?"

"Because he's mine."

Sean is silent, looking from Karl to Orlando and then back again as if he can't quite believe what he's hearing.

"You don't own him, Karl."

"Oh, but I do," Karl says. "He can talk to you once. Just this once. I'll let him tell you why he can't talk to you. Orli tell him."

Orlando looks up at Viggo. Other than during filming, it's the first time he's even acknowledged him since that night.

"I belong to Karl," Orlando says, calmly. "I will do anything Karl wants me to do -- anything -- and he doesn't want me talking to you."

Viggo finds himself looking for signs that Orlando's been broken, that he is somehow being made to do this against his will. Viggo considers Orlando's words. /Anything/. And Viggo knows what Karl said he would do. Suppresses a moan as his mind runs through scenarios. Surely Orlando doesn't mean it. Surely Orlando can't like it. But there's a defiance in his eyes, a pride that undermines Viggo's certainty. Viggo finds the whole thing utterly disgusting and at the same time, wonders when his cock got so hard.

"You belong to Karl," Sean finally says. It's not actually a question but Orlando answers it.

"Yes."

"Okay," Sean says. "I don't know if you guys are joking or what, but this is a bit much for me. If you'll excuse me, I have to take a piss."

And with that, Sean climbs over Viggo, leaving him alone with Karl and Orlando.

When he's out of sight, Viggo says

"You're a nasty fucking bastard, Karl."

"I know I am," Karl smiles. "You should try it. It's actually very enjoyable."

"You're an asshole."

Karl simply nods. "That, too." He takes a sip of beer. "So, Viggo. Would you like me to provide you with a nice detailed description of all the terrible things I've done to our fair Orlando so far. I've had him do some truly nasty things and it would be so much fun to share."

"Fuck off, Karl."

"Poor Viggo. All turned on with no one to fuck."

"I'm not--"

"Save it," says Karl, reaching under the table and gently squeezing Viggo's aching erection through his jeans. "This says differently."

Viggo knocks Karl's hand aside, shoves him back against the booth.

"Keep your fucking hands off me, Karl. Go play with your toy and leave me alone."

Karl raises his hands in mock surrender, chuckles low in his throat.

"Okay, I will. Let's go, Orli."

Karl guides Orlando out of the booth. Stands there for a moment with his arm around Orlando's waist, smirking at Viggo once again, before turning on his heel and walking out of the pub, Orlando following him.

***

Sean returns to the booth a few minutes later.

"What the hell was that about?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, Viggo. Were they pulling my leg?"

"No, Sean, they weren't. Not at all."

"Then what's going on? Since when is Orli with Karl?"

"Since a few weeks ago."

"And why isn't Orli allowed to talk with you, all of people?"

"Because I found out that Karl was stalking Orlando. I confronted him and told him to stop. But I guess I was under the mistaken impression that Orlando /wanted/ him to stop."

"Christ," Sean shakes his head. Goes up to the bar for a couple more pints.

And Viggo sits thinking

bend and break

bend and break

When Sean comes back with the beer, he and Viggo are quiet, but it's not a comfortable silence. Sean watches the soccer game and Viggo drinks his pint, quickly following it with another. When they eventually begin to talk again, they make no reference to the earlier events of the evening and avoid all topics of conversation that might lead them back there.

But

bend and break

As the evening continues, as they get louder with each drink and begin touching one another with each stupid joke, Viggo starts to sees something in Sean that he didn't notice before. Something in his eyes when he looks at Viggo. Something in the way he smiles at Viggo. And something that makes Viggo wonder just how far he could bend Sean before he would break.

***

Viggo's dreams are filled with images of Sean now. Sean begging him, pleading with him. On his knees before him and on his stomach under him. Sean belonging to Viggo. Doing anything Viggo wants him to do. Viggo's mind spins out scene after scene, each more depraved than the last. Viggo awakes, aroused and terrified, sweat dripping down his body, heart racing, cock so hard it hurts. And he thinks that maybe, just maybe, he's the one who is breaking. Breaking into tiny pieces which can never be put back together.

***

Viggo can't look at Sean. He can barely bring himself to talk to him. Each day he finishes his scenes and then makes his escape. Hides out in his house. Everyone's noticed that something is wrong but no one wants to ask what it is. Normal Viggo is intimidating. Tightly wound Viggo even more so. Sean tries to re-establish their friendship. Asks Viggo to go drinking, camping, fishing, anything. Viggo makes excuses. Flimsy excuses. Transparent excuses. And when Sean presses, he simply disappears.

***

It's early morning on a rare day off. Viggo is sitting at his kitchen table with wet hair and a towel around his hips, drinking a cup of coffee.

How, he wonders, did he manage to fuck everything up so badly? And how in the hell is he going to make it to the end? He can't go on living like this. He simply can't.

There's a knock at the door. Viggo drags himself to the door and opens it. Sean's standing there. And right now he's the last person Viggo wants to see.

Viggo stares at him until Sean says

"Are you going to invite me in?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. Come on in. I'm just feeling a little fried."

Viggo steps back from the door into the living room. He wonders how quickly he can get Sean to leave. "So, what's up?"

"Actually," Sean says. "That's what I was going to ask you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you barely talk to me. Won't go drinking or camping or do anything else with me. You've stopped hanging around with the cast and crew. And you shut yourself up in this house every chance you get. What the hell do you think I mean?"

"I'm sorry, Sean," Viggo says. "I don't mean to upset everybody. I'm just having a difficult time right now. I don't want to have anything to do with anyone until I work things out."

"Well, we're supposed to be friends. What about letting me help you? "

"I don't think that would work."

"Why not?"

"It just wouldn't."

"That's not good enough."

"Look, I don't have to explain myself to you."

"I think you do."

"Sean, how can I when I can't even explain how I'm feeling to myself," Viggo says, growing angrier by the minute.

"Then talk to me. We'll figure it out together."

"Sean, I'm trying to tell you to fuck off," Viggo says. "I don't want your help."

"But--"

"And I don't think you really want to know what I do want from you."

Sean stares at Viggo for a minute.

"What do you mean?" he says, softly.

"What do I mean?" Viggo says, heatedly. "I mean that you don't really want to know that every time, every single fucking time, I look at you, I want to--" and Viggo stops, puts the brakes on his anger, can't believe he's allowed himself to say this much.

"You what?" And it's there again, right there, that something he noticed that night in the pub.

bend and break

bend and break

and he knows he's going to do it

"Every time I look at you, I wonder," Viggo says, oh-so-calmly and oh-so-deliberately, "how far I could bend you before you would break."

And Sean is silent, stares at him for a minute then closes his eyes and when he finally opens them again, says

"You want to break me?"

"Yes."

Sean lowers his eyes.

"Then do it."

"Are you sure? There's no going back."

"Just do it."

"Fine." Viggo says. "Take your clothes off."

"What?"

"You heard me. Take your clothes off now, Sean." And this feels good, this feels right.

Sean starts to say something. Stops. Slips off his shoes. Unbuttons his shirt and throws it on the floor. Unzips his pants and adds them to the pile. Hesitates for a moment before hooking his fingers underneath the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down.

And then Sean is naked. And hard. So hard. God, what a glorious sight.

Viggo walks around Sean, running his hands down Sean's muscular arms, knotting his fingers in the golden hair covering Sean's chest, circling the nipples that grow harder under his touch, tracing a line from neck to shoulders, down along his side and along his hipbones, running a finger down his spine and between the cheeks of his ass.

At one point, Sean raises a hand to touch him back. Viggo grabs the hand, stares Sean down and places the hand back at Sean's side.

Sean gets the idea.

"On your knees."

Sean shakes his head. Viggo can tell he's having second thoughts.

"On your knees now, Sean."

Something flickers across Sean's face, making him tremble. And then he's on his knees in front of Viggo.

"Suck my cock."

Sean hesitates, a second too long for Viggo. Viggo grabs his head with one hand and presses Sean's face to his cock which is hard as steel under the towel.

Sean groans. Pulls the towel off Viggo's hips. Exhales loudly. Takes Viggo into his mouth.

Sean sucks Viggo's cock. Sucks lightly then harder. His tongue teases and twirls. Swirls around the head. Licks into the slit, making Viggo moan. But it's all far too gentle for Viggo.

bend and break

Viggo cups Sean's head in both hands, gaining leverage and begins fucking Sean's mouth with his cock, striking the back of his throat with each deep thrust. Sean is choking, struggling to keep up, but Viggo doesn't care, wants him to choke, wants to make Sean swallow his cock, wants to make him

bend and break

but it's still not enough

Viggo pulls Sean off his cock. Sean looks dazed, almost drunk. Viggo says

"Hands and knees, Sean."

And Sean complies.

Viggo stalks into the bedroom, grabs some lube from the bedside table. Thinks about taking Sean dry but that's a little too cruel, even for this scenario. But he wonders if Karl's done that to Orlando.

Viggo's behind Sean now on the cold hard floor. Slicks up his fingers and without warning, pushes the first one all the way into Sean. Sean cries out then moans and pushes back against him. Viggo roughly adds another finger and yet another until all four are inside Sean, corkscrewing into him in a rhythm that has Sean spreading his legs even wider, wildly rotating his hips, lost in the sensation of Viggo's fingers stroking his prostate, of being taken, of losing control.

"Touch me," Sean says.

"No."

Sean moves a hand to stroke himself and Viggo smacks it away. Sean groans.

Viggo abruptly removes his fingers and with a single thrust, shoves his cock deep into Sean's ass. Sean makes a keening noise and then lowers his head to the floor, pushing even harder back against Viggo. Viggo fucks him mercilessly. Feels the anger welling up in him. Puts his hand on Sean's head, keeping him pinned to the floor, doesn't want to see his face. Simply wants to fuck this body, fuck this hole. Sean belongs to him. Mine, he thinks. Mine, to

bend and break

Pulls out and grabs Sean by the arm, forcing him to his feet and slamming him face first up against the wall. Shoves back in before Sean has time to react. Leans in and raises Sean's right leg so he can reach even deeper.

"Oh, god, Viggo."

Sean slides his arms up the wall until they are spread above him. He has surrendered completely and the wall and Viggo are the only things keeping him standing.

"Please, Viggo."

Sean wants Viggo's hands on him and Viggo finally relents. Slips a hand between Sean's body and the wall. Grips Sean's cock in his hand and works it. One rough jerk, then a second and Sean comes yelling Viggo's name. Viggo's still hard, still thrusting into Sean's ass. Bend and break, bend and break, bend and break

and Sean says

"Stop, Viggo, I can't..."

and Viggo says

"You can."

Keeps thrusting. Runs his hands up to Sean's nipples, gripping and twisting them in his fingers. Nips at the back of his neck. Slides his hands back down Sean's body. And Sean is hard once more. Uses Sean's come to glide his hand up and down, slicking Sean's cock, drawing him out, abusing his body with quick vicious movements, thinking Sean's cock is hard enough, he might just break it off

and Sean comes again, bucking back against Viggo and then collapsing into him

Viggo withdraws his hands, uses them to grip Sean's hips, so tightly he will leave fingerprints, holds him upright, keeps fucking him until he's not sure Sean's even conscious any more and then shoves brutally deep one two three times and oh god oh god oh god comes into Sean so hard that feels like he's dying.

Viggo pulls out of Sean, lowering him to the floor.

Viggo stands there, looking at Sean.

And he suddenly feels sick. Can't believe he did this. Can't believe how good it felt to do this.

Instead he says

"How could you let me do that to you? How could you?"

Sean is silent, sits there, stunned and confused.

Viggo shakes his head. He gathers Sean's clothes together and throws them at him, says

"Get the fuck out of my house."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean and Viggo need to talk.

"Get the fuck out of my house," Viggo says.

But Sean can't move. Doesn't think his legs would support him if he tried to stand. Sits there frozen in place. Drained, his body bruised and battered.

Viggo walks away. Disappears into the bedroom. Sean hears the lock click into place.

Sean sits there. Listens to the clock ticking in the kitchen, the only sound in the house. Wonders what the hell just happened. Viggo had wanted to break him. And Sean said he could. Told him to do it. Just do it.

Sean had wanted Viggo from the moment he first saw him. Never dreamed he would actually have him. And certainly not like this.

When he thinks he can walk, Sean gathers up his clothes. He is covered with sweat and semen but he puts his clothes back on anyway. Thinks about knocking on Viggo's bedroom door. But he's not sure what he would say.

***

Viggo is lying on his bed, holding his pillow over his face. Can't believe what he did to Sean. Can't believe he went through with it. Bending and breaking Sean. He thinks he succeeded. Thinks he should feel better for it.

Everything felt so good, so right while he was doing it. Fucking Sean -- fucking him like /that/ -- was everything he'd thought it would be. And more.

But Viggo isn't Karl. Where Karl would feel triumphant having done this to Sean, Viggo feels strangely bereaved. He can't do this to another human being. Can't live with himself if he does it. Especially to Sean. But he _has_ done it. Not only has he done it, he's compounded the offense. Laid the blame at Sean's feet. Used him and discarded him. And there's no way out. No way to undo the terrible mess he's made.

***

Sean leans against the side of the shower stall, pressing his forehead against the cool tiles. He remains under the almost blistering hot water until it runs cold.

Sean wonders if he can wash away shame, cleanse himself of humiliation. How could something so utterly base and violent feel so good? Because there's no question about it. It did feel good. It felt _amazing_. What he and Viggo did -- what Viggo did to him -- was one of the best experiences in his entire life.

And he feels sick just thinking about it.

***

Viggo can't sleep.

bend and break

"You want to break me?"

bend and break

"No, Viggo, I can't."

bend and break

"You can."

bend and break

"How could you let me do that to you?"

bend and break

"Get the fuck out of my house."

bend and break

He can't sleep.

Because now Viggo knows, for certain, that he himself is broken.

***

Sean wakes in a cold sweat with Viggo's voice ringing in his ears.

"How could you let me do that to you? How could you?"

He wakes each and every night from dreams where Viggo takes him, abuses him, fucks him raw despite his protests. And where, against his will, his body responds in pain and pleasure over and over again.

Viggo bent him the first time. Now he needs Viggo to break him.

***

On the way back to the makeup trailer, Sean grabs Viggo's arm and says

"We need to talk."

Viggo pulls his arm away. "No, I don't think we do."

"Viggo, I need to talk to you."

Viggo won't look at him. "We have nothing to talk about," he says, maddeningly calm.

And something snaps inside Sean. Something that's been waiting to go. He whips Viggo around to face him, leans in close, stares right into him and says

"Fuck you, Viggo. We can talk sooner or we can talk later but if you put me off for too long, I will make you rue the day you met me."

Viggo shoves Sean away from him. Stands there for a minute, fists clenched at his side, trembling slightly. And then turns and walks away.

***

Sean's changed his mind. Viggo's had his chance at bending and breaking. He didn't succeed. And now he never will. Sean's going to make sure of that.

***

Viggo is furious. He can't believe Sean dared to confront him. Not after what they did. Not after what Viggo did /to/ him. He's supposed to broken. And Viggo can't figure out where it all went wrong. Karl has Orlando completely under his thumb and all it took was a few carefully chosen words.

***

Sean can feel the anger welling up inside him with each day that Viggo continues to avoid him. It started low in his stomach but now it's worked its way up to his throat. And it's going to come spilling out. Any moment now.

***

Viggo is avoiding Sean.

Something that might be fear skitters through his mind every time he even considers talking to Sean about what happened. He thinks Karl would never be such a coward. But then Karl wouldn't put up with anyone challenging him in the first place.

Viggo reminds himself that Karl's a nasty fucking bastard. Reminds himself that he doesn't want to be like Karl. Really, he doesn't.

***

Any moment now.

Sean is waiting for Viggo when he comes around the corner from the makeup trailer, having just been transformed into Aragorn.

Sean grabs Viggo from behind, clamping an unbelievably strong arm across his throat, and says

"We're going to talk. If you don't come with me quietly, we'll talk it out here. Let everyone know what's going on. I don't care. Your choice."

Viggo struggles for a moment then stops.

"Fine," he says through clenched teeth.

Sean grabs Viggo by the arm and pushes him into the nearby trees. Pulls him along a path and then drags him through some bushes until they are standing in a small clearing.

Sean and Viggo stand there staring each other down. Surprisingly it is Viggo who lowers his eyes first.

"I told you we needed to talk," Sean says.

Viggo gives a strangled laugh.

"What is there to talk about?"

"Us," he says. "What happened."

"There is no us. And what happened is that you gave me permission to take your ass and I did."

"Fuck you, Viggo."

"No, Sean, fuck you," Viggo replies, coldly. "Oh, excuse me, I guess I already did."

Viggo reminds Sean of Karl. And Sean's busy thinking that that is really not something Viggo wants to be doing right now. Reminding him of Karl, who is a nasty fucking bastard. Because Viggo's not that. Sean doesn't know what he is but it's not that.

"I thought I was helping you. I thought it was what you needed," Sean says.

"You did and it was," Viggo replies. "If you're looking to repeat it, I'd be glad to oblige you."

Sean thinks that Viggo is sorely in need of an object lesson.

"Then why did you look the way you did after doing it," Sean says, taking a step forward. "You're not Karl, Viggo."

Viggo's looking at him, his face strangely blank now. "I know I'm not."

"And I'm definitely not Orli," Sean says, closing the gap between them.

"I know you're--"

"Shut up, Viggo," Sean says. "Just shut the fuck up." And he reaches a hand around to the back of Viggo's head, grabbing his hair and using it to move him to the nearest tree.

Viggo struggles to release himself from Sean's grip.

"Let me go, Sean."

"No," Sean says. "I don't think so. I think a little turnabout's in order."

And with one quick movement, he spins Viggo around and slams him face first against the tree.

"Christ, Sean, the costumes," Viggo says.

"Fuck the costumes," Sean replies, unfastening Viggo's cloak with one hand, while keeping the other hand across the back of his neck.

"Peter's going to kill you."

"I don't give a shit," Sean says, reaching a hand around to unlace Viggo's pants and pull them down over his hips.

"Sean, stop it. What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"A little bending and breaking of my own."

"You don't need to--" Viggo's words are cut off by Sean shoving his fingers into his mouth.

"Lick my fingers, Viggo, suck them. Make them good and wet."

Viggo's words are garbled but Sean smiles, having a good idea of what Viggo means to say.

"Suck them. If you don't, I'll take you dry. Your choice."

Viggo's still, obviously thinking.

"And don't you dare bite me," Sean says. "I'll knock your fucking head off if you do."

Viggo wraps his mouth around Sean's fingers, working them, sucking them, anointing them with saliva.

"Enough," Sean says. Removes his fingers from Viggo's mouth and quickly shoves the first one all the way into Viggo's ass.

And Viggo makes a groaning noise, low in his chest.

Sean adds another finger to the first, stretching Viggo, curving his fingers to hit that oh-so-sensitive spot. He can tell Viggo's fighting to hold back his response. So that's how things are going to be, he thinks, chuckling to himself.

Removes his fingers. Feels Viggo waiting. Body almost humming with anticipation. Shoves three fingers back into him, deep as they can go. Viggo's body clenches but he doesn't make a sound.

Sean pulls his fingers out again. And Viggo's body relaxes. He can hear him taking small shallow breaths, willing himself to keep quiet. Shoves all four fingers up into Viggo's body. And Viggo shudders.

Begins working those fingers into Viggo's body. Curling them around each other and twisting them into his tightness. Stroking his prostate with each and every movement. And Viggo may be able to control his sounds but he can't seem to control his movements, begins rotating his hips against Sean's fingers, trying to get Sean to go even deeper, pressing back hard against Sean's hand.

And Sean thinks that he's ready.

bend and break

bend and break

Sean withdraws his fingers. And with one quick movement, slams Viggo back up against the tree, knocking the air from his lungs.

Sean grabs Viggo's wrists in one hand, pulls them up above his head, pinning them to the tree.

"Don't you even think about touching yourself," he says, rubbing his jaw along against Viggo's cheek, unlacing his own pants and freeing his cock, which is hard as hell.

Viggo exhales loudly.

And Sean pushes into the hilt with one brutal thrust, tearing a cry from Viggo's throat.

"Oh, god, Sean. Fuck. It hurts."

"Shut up," Sean says, gritting his teeth. "And deal with it."

Sean is thrusting, seeking just the right angle. Can tell he's succeeded when Viggo arches his back and moans, begins pressing back against him once more.

Sean lowers his head to the back of Viggo's neck. He smells of sweat and soap. Sean uses his teeth, biting up and down his neck before moving his mouth inside the collar of Viggo's shirt and sucking fiercely at the tender skin at the side of his neck, marking him as his own. And Viggo groans.

"Sean, touch me."

He remembers the same plea coming from his mouth that night. Remembers Viggo's response.

"No."

Viggo groans again.

"You're a bastard."

Sean chuckles. "You're right. I am."

And now Sean feels the pressure building. Can't manage to talk anymore. Just thrusts into Viggo again and again, slams Viggo's hands against the tree, hoping he'll get the message, brings both hands to Viggo's hips and gaining leverage, begins ramming his cock into Viggo at a blindingly savage pace.

Viggo's clawing at the tree, arching back into Sean, trying to force him ever deeper. Muttering a long string of obscenities under his breath.

"Sean, please."

Viggo needs Sean's hand. Needs it on him now. And Sean is feeling generous. Forces a hand between the tree and Viggo's body. Closes his hand around Viggo's cock. Works it, jerking his hand viciously up and down over the head and Viggo's coming

oh god sean oh god -oh god-

And still Sean fucks him. Hears Viggo distantly whimpering. Fucks him in a brutal yet lazy rhythm that has him feeling like there's nothing in the world other than this. Other than fucking Viggo's ass, fucking Viggo's hole, shoving in so deep that Viggo should be able to taste it. There's nothing better. This feeling of complete control. Of power and rage. Venting everything on the body beneath him. Viggo's surrender. Viggo's utter submission. And - oh god - this must have been what Viggo was feeling that night.

And suddenly he understands everything.

bend and break

bend and break

And something inside him shatters.

And he thrusts hard once twice three times and comes, spilling his load into Viggo's core. Presses himself against Viggo's back. Stays there, not moving, still clenching Viggo's hips with his hands. He can hear Viggo breathing. Waiting.

Sean pulls out and away. Laces up his pants. Viggo lowers himself to the ground, turning and leaning back against the tree, staring up at Sean, his face pale but marked with red where the bark has scratched him.

Sean thinks about telling him. About understanding. About bending and breaking. And about shattering.

But he's not sure what he would say.

Instead he just stares at him until Viggo lowers his eyes.

And then he walks away.

***

Sean's sitting on the couch with a glass of scotch in one hand and the remote control in the other. Flicking back and forth between the channels, unable to watch anything for more than a minute.

He can't help himself. Can't get what happened today out of his mind. Can't believe what he did to Viggo. And he wonders how everything got so fucked up.

Was fate cast the first time he saw Viggo and knew that he wanted him more than he'd ever wanted anyone before? Or the night at the pub with Karl and Orli, which started him thinking about what it would be like to be so completely possessed by someone? Had he invited it with dreams of Karl and Orli doing the things his mind imagined they must do? Imagined from seeing Orli with welts down his back, unable to sit comfortably for days at a time. When had he decided that he would do /anything/ Viggo wanted of him? Had he known on some level, even before he offered, what Viggo was going to need?

Remembers

"You want to break me?"

"Yes."

Lowering his eyes.

"Then do it."

Sean takes another sip of scotch, the liquid the only thing keeping him warm. Keeps flicking through the channels, hoping to find something that will take his mind off this horrible mess.

There's a knock at the door. Sean shuts off the television and goes to answer it. Viggo's standing there. And he's the last person Sean expects to see.

Sean stares at him until Viggo says

"I think we should talk."

Sean leaves the door open. Goes back to the couch and sits down.

Viggo sits down at the far end.

Sean can't look at him. Holds up his glass. "Something to drink?"

"A drink would be great," Viggo says.

"I've got beer or scotch--"

"Scotch is fine."

Sean goes into the kitchen. There's a half-empty bottle of Glenfiddich on the counter. He pours three fingers into a glass. Stands there for a minute, thinking maybe he should just stay there all night. Takes a deep breath and walks back into the living room, handing the glass to Viggo at the far end of the couch.

"Thanks, Sean."

Sean nods his head, takes another sip of his drink.

Viggo takes a sip of his.

Gone is the comfortable silence they used to share. Shame and regret permeate the room.

"I keep asking myself how the hell we ended up here," Viggo finally says.

Sean nods. "I've been asking myself the same thing." He pauses. "Did you come up with any answers?"

"I know it started with Orlando. When I found out what Karl was doing to him."

And Sean is silent, thinking of his own reactions to that strange relationship.

"I told you I confronted Karl but I didn't tell you that I wanted Orlando for myself."

Viggo's admission takes Sean by surprise. He hadn't known Viggo was interested in Orli. Had _wanted_ Orli. Had he even fucking wanted Sean at all?

"So I was really just a substitute for Orli," he says, coldly.

"No," Viggo says, starting to move toward him before pulling back. "It wasn't like that."

Sean believes him. He's still angry but seeing Viggo this torn up is killing him. He can't bring himself to comfort him though. They have to play this out.

Viggo takes a deep breath before continuing. "I don't think I would have acted on my feelings for Orlando, but he came to my house and told me what was happening with Karl. He was so afraid I was disgusted by him. He thought I hated him. I was trying to reassure him and I ended up telling him how I felt."

Sean has to know. "Did you fuck him?"

"We kissed and I think we would have done more but I couldn't take advantage. I sent him home to think things through and the next thing I knew he was with Karl."

"Christ." Sean rakes a hand through his hair.

"And the whole thing became an obsession. I kept wondering why Orlando chose Karl over me. Couldn't stop these images of them from running through my mind. Couldn't stop wondering what it would be like to control someone the way Karl controlled Orlando. And it all got mixed up with the anger I was feeling at Orlando for wanting Karl and everything Karl stood for over everything I thought I had to offer him."

Sean's silent now. Can't bring himself to interrupt Viggo. Needs to know everything.

"And then there was that night at the pub. When Karl and Orlando came in. Karl accused me of being turned on by the whole thing. And he was right. I found myself liking it, responding to it." Viggo takes another deep breath. "That was the night I first realized that you were attracted to me. That I could have you. And if I'd seen that before Karl and Orlando, we never would have ended up this way. But my feelings for you became contaminated. From then on, every single time I looked at you, I found myself wondering how far I could bend you before you would break."

"So you tried to avoid me," Sean says.

"Yes."

"And you told me to go away."

"Yes."

"And I offered myself up to be broken."

Viggo nods and looks away.

"Christ," Sean says, finishing off his glass in one swallow. "When I was fucking you..." and he stops, not sure he can continue.

Viggo looks at him. "Tell me."

"When I was fucking you," Sean says, savouring the words, the coarseness of them seeming oddly right. "I realized how you must have felt fucking me. How good it felt to dominate, to have such power over someone, to be able to do anything to them." He paused. "You didn't break me that night but I think you broke me then. When I understood."

"And I've been breaking all along," Viggo says, softly, looking at the floor.

Sean wants to go to him. Wants to take him in his arms. Instead, he asks "Another drink?"

Viggo finishes what's left in his glass. "Sounds like a good idea."

Viggo watches Sean in the kitchen. He is so beautiful. And Viggo wants him so badly. He wonders if he can put him back together. If they can make each other whole again. But he's not sure if Sean even wants him anymore.

Sean returns from the kitchen with the bottle, reaches for the remote control and turns the television back on. Sits down on the couch, sliding closer to Viggo. Viggo exhales softly. Puts his hand on Sean's leg. And they sit there, watching television, drinking their drinks, as silence surrounds them once again.


End file.
